Amiga mía
by emmalfoy
Summary: mi primer songfic HHr...Al pasar los años Harry porfin consigue conocer el amor, él amor mas puro y sincero, aunque nunca correspondido.. mm pesimo summary.. ENTREN!


**HOLA!! bueno es mi primer songfic, no sean duros conmigo **

**espero q les guste!!**

* * *

**AMIGA MIA**

_Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él,  
que lo sabe también_

_pero él no te ve como yo,_

_suplicarle a mi boca que diga que me ha confesado entre copas..._

Sus ojos verdes estaban perdidos en el horizonte mientras la brisa de la noche jugaba con su oscuro cabello, su aire triste y frió que parecía no abandonarlo estaba mas presente que nunca y se le veía distraído y algo cansado, si es que acaso alguien lo podía ver.

Harry Potter , el niño que vivió , ya de niño no le quedaba ni un solo pelo, ya tenia 17 años, una novia y una maldición encima. Se había ido del gran comedor algo molesto y se encontraba, sentado, perdido entre el paisaje frente al lago, Cho se le estaba volviendo insoportable, no sabia desde cuando le parecía tan fastidiosa, aunque talvez no era culpa de la chica, pues Harry ya no sentía ni la mínima atracción por ella, estaba con ella por disimular, por disimular los celos locos que le tenia a ron, por tenerla, a ella.

La única mujer que le importaba realmente y que nunca podría tener entre sus brazos..

Hermione..

-Maldición!!- pensó harry restregándose la cara con sus manos, se sentía tan impotente ante aquella situación, él, el chico mas cotizado de hogwarts, el que las podía tener a todas a la vez si quisiera¿por qué se fijaría en la novia de su mejor amigo? que a la vez era ni mas ni menos que su mejor amiga, la hermana que nunca tubo...

También sentía cólera por ron, por ese estúpido pelirrojo que no hacia mas que hacerla sufrir, que se acostaba con la mitad de hogwarts teniéndola a ella, a ella..., Y ella lo sabia.

El ya se lo imaginaba, hermione y ron, esa pareja estaba predestinada, ya estaba escrito que estarían juntos y ni el los podría separar, le hubiera roto la nariz a ron si la hubiera hecho llorar una vez mas, pero como explicarlo?

_que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche y que enloquece con cada botón,_

_que te desabrochas pensando en sus manos.  
Él no te ha visto temblar esperando  
una palabra, algún gesto un abrazo..._

Una brisa congelo al pobre harry, ya hacia mucho frió afuera, pero no tenia ganas de volver, porque eso significaría encontrarse con ella y juraba que si la volvía a tener en frente la besaría así se le viniera el mundo encima.

Un gritillo lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Harry!!- Cho chang una de las chicas mas lindas de hogwarts corría hacia donde harry- Donde estabas te he estado buscando por todo el colegio, estas bien, te ves pálido?- dijo cho con una cara de ingenua que odiaba harry.

- pues he estado aquí, porque, tienes algo importante que decir?- respondió harry sin el mas mínimo interes

- Harry porque estas tan frio?- dijo cho agarrando el brazo de harry e ignorando las palabras del chico, algo que harry no soportaba por cierto- Quieres que te caliente?- al decir esto cho lo besa apasionadamente y harry le responde mirando el reloj en su muñeca, la aparta de el y se pone de pie.

_-_A donde vas harry potter?- dijo cho enfadada

Harry se volteo con una mueca de fastidio en la cara

- Ya es tarde me voy a dormir- dijo harry como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo

-harry que te pasa? Desde hace semanas que me ignoras, ni me llamas y ya ni te acuestas conmigo, eres tan frio.., tan diferente a cuando nos conocimos, yo me enamore de un chico dulce, no del harry potter arrogante y frívolo en el que te has convertido!!.-dijo cho llorando

- Pues yo me enamore de una cho tierna e interesante y no te has convertido ni mas ni menos que en una muñeca plástica, eres tan superficial que no se ni siquiera como te aguantas- respondió harry mirando como cho lloraba desconsolada- Sabes..., deberíamos dejar las cosas así, no tiene mas caso.

Al decir esto harry da media vuelta y se va dejando a una Cho histérica .

_Él no te ve como yo suspirando,  
con los ojitos abiertos de par en par,  
escucharme nombrarle.  
!Ay, amiga mía! lo sé y él también._

Harry caminaba sin mirar por donde en los pasillos del colegio, caminaba sin mirar a nadie, no se sentía muy bien después de lo que le había dicho a cho, es mas se sentía el mas patán de todos, pero por fin se había desecho de la insoportable chica y sus conversaciones sobre el cabello largo..

Paro en seco al ver a la señora gorda, había llegado a la sala común de griffindor, sintió como su corazón latía a mas de mil y como en su estomago parecían revolotear mariposas del tamaño de sus manos.

Detrás de ese cuadro se encontraría con hermione, era tan difícil verla sabiendo que nunca se podría fijar en el, que solo lo veía como a un amigo, y que hasta tal vez sintiera lastima por el chico.

Con resignación dijo la contraseñas y el cuadro se abrió dándole paso a la sala común de su casa, que por alguna extraña razón estaba sola y solo se escuchaba el crujir de la chimenea.

- Debí haber estado mucho tiempo fuera- pensó harry entrando pausadamente queriendo no despertar a nadie.

- Harry?- dijo una voz dulce haciendo voltear a harry algo asustado- donde habías estado, te he buscado por todo el colegio y me he encontrado a cho llorando, desconsolada y me ha dicho algo que no he entendido- dijo hermione bajando las escaleras de los dormitorios con la mirada fija en los ojos inexpresivos de harry.

- y acaso que te ha dicho herm¿que he cortado con ella?- respondió harry desviando la mirada de los ojos miel de la chica cuando esta quedo frente a el.

- no, me ha dicho que tengo mucha suerte de tener tu cariño, tu cuidado y tu amistad- dijo hermione volteándose a ver el fuego- después salió corriendo

Harry volteo a verla confundido y sonrió para si mismo ¿ como era posible que cho se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la castaña y ni la misma hermione, premio anual, lo había hecho?

- De que te ríes?- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos

- De lo ingenua que a veces puedes ser- dijo el con una amplia sonrisa al verla fruncir el seño le encantaba hacerla enojar

- no lo entiendo, pero no preguntare- dijo hermione sentándose pesadamente en el sofá que queda al frente de la chimenea - tengo mis propios problemas...

Harry la miro unos minutos y después se dispuso a irse a su habitación pero la voz de hermione lo freno.

- donde esta ron?- dijo la castaña con una voz tan triste q harry pudo sentir su dolor.

Harry volteo a verla, le dolía su dolor mas que nada, se acordó que antes de llegar a la sala común había visto a ron jugueteando en los baños de perfecto con lavender y una de sus amiguitas..

- Esta con ella verdad? – dijo hermione volteándo a mirar bruscamente a harry, de sus ojos brotaban gruesas lagrimas mientras su voz temblorosa rompía el corazón del moreno que no sabia que decir...- El silencio otorga a un si- dijo ella con pesar para volver a mirar el fuego.

_Amiga mía, no sé qué decir,  
ni qué hacer para verte feliz.  
Ójala pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad, que es lo que a él le hace falta  
_

- Yo siempre lo supe..., pero nunca quise hacer nada, pensando ingenuamente que algún día se pudiera dar cuenta que no necesitaba nada mas que a mi para ser feliz, pero ronald es tan difícil- dijo ella con la voz quebrada para luego con brusquedad secarse las lagrimas y levantarse del sofá con los ojos puestos en harry- Pero no volverán a ver a hermione llorar, ni le volverán a ver la cara de tonta..., nunca- dijo ella con odio

Harry la seguía mirando sin saber que decir , no la quería hacer sufrir mas diciéndole que el ya lo sabia todo y que por cobarde no había sido capaz de decírselo, pero ella ya lo sabia

- no me vas a decir nada Harry potter?- dijo hermione abalanzándosele a harry obligándole a mirarla a los ojos- ahora me vas a negar que lo sabias¿porque harry?- dijo la castaña volviéndose a derrumbar pero esta vez en los brazos de su amigo, de su amigo de siempre y la persona mas importante para ella.

- Lo siento, lo ultimo que quería era esto- dijo harry apretando a su amiga a su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien cuando estaba con ella, sintiendo su calor, poso su mano sobre su estrecha cintura y otra sobre su suave cabello.

_llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas, _

_de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.  
Yo quiero regalarte una poesía;  
tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias._

Hermione subió su vista a los ojos verdes de su amigo, que brillaban de una manera extraña, harry no lo podía creer estaban tan cerca, sus narices se rozaban y sus alientos se mezclaban, observaba los ojos llorosos de su amiga y se dio cuenta de que al llorar sus ojos parecían verdes y le temblaban los labios de una manera infantil y dulce, esos labios, con los que había soñado en tantas noches de desvelo, su fruta prohibida por la cual estaba dispuesto a morir por tan solo probarla, se fue acercando lentamente a hermione, sentía su corazón en su garganta y la respiración entre cortada de la castaña que tenia los labios entre abiertos, invitadoramente.

Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que harry se dio cuenta de lo que hacia, estaba apunto de besarla, y ella se había dado cuenta, pero porque no hacia nada?

_Amiga mía, ójala algún día escuchando mi canción de pronto entiendas, que lo que nunca quise fue contar tu historia.  
Porque pudiera resultar conmovedora. _

Con brusquedad harry soltó a hermione y volteo la mirada una vez mas, la hubiera podido besar, pero no era tan tonto como para no saber que solo seria una gran mentira, un beso pasajero y nada mas...

Hermione todavía se encontraba parada en el mismo lugar, observando detalladamente a su amigo,

- porque habría reaccionado así?- pensó hermione – será posible que el?

- Ya entiendo lo que te pasa...- dijo hermione decidida mirando al moreno fijamente

Harry volteo a ver a hermione asustado, temía lo que iba a decir la castaña, ella se fue acercando despacio y tomo la barbilla del moreno, harry trago saliva y pudo ver en los ojos de hermione aquella mirada tan propia de ella llena de determinación como cuando resolvía problemas difíciles o escondidos...

- solo dilo y ya...- pensó el chico con impaciencia..

- harry..., no es tu culpa, no te sientas mal, no tienes porque sentirte así, tu sabes que tu eres mi mejor amigo sobre todas las cosas y no te culpo por no decirme nada de ron, sabe que te quiero y que siempre te querré, no importa nada, siempre estaré contigo y espero que tu conmigo- dijo al fin la chica dándole un tímido y tibio beso en la mejilla y mirándolo con la ternura con la que solo ella lo podía mirar.

A harry estas palabras le dolieron como mil agujas en todo su cuerpo, se sentía desfallecer y por un momento sintió como si se fuera a desmayar, increíble todo lo que podían hacer unas cuantas palabras de la castaña en su organismo, por un momento harry pensó que habría descubierto sus sentimientos, pero así era mejor, esas eran las palabras que debía y tenia que escuchar y no se podía esperar otras.

_Pero, perdona, amiga mía,  
no es inteligencia ni es sabiduría;  
esta es mi manera de decir las cosas.  
No es que sea mi trabajo, es que es mi idioma.  
_

Hermione se había quedado esperando una respuesta del chico, pero al no obtenerla se había sentado nuevamente en el sillón, observando el fuego, harry la imito y esta se acomodo con confianza en su pecho acurrucándose como si fuera una niña que necesitara protección, esos eran los momentos que mas disfrutaba harry, el estar con hermione, no importaba en que lado, si le hablaba o no le hablaba, en que lugar, ciudad o situación, con tan solo sentir su presencia era suficiente para ser feliz.

- Es extraño verdad?- dijo la chica sacando a harry de sus pensamientos

que? –respondió el con la mirada perdida

Esta sensación, cuando estoy contigo me siento bien, como si estuviera en mi hogar- dijo hermione con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.- nunca lo has sentido con alguien?

Solo con una persona- respondió el moreno comenzando a jugar con el cabello de su amiga

Quien?- pregunto ella volteando a ver a harry interesada

Si lo dijera ya no seria tan mágico..., creo que me lo guardare- dijo el riendo al ver la expresión de hermione

Como quieras!!- dijo ella volviendo a la posición en la que se encontraba antes, cayendo pesadamente en le pecho de este

Harry seguía riendo, no sabia desde cuando le gustaba tanto hacerla enojar, no podría vivir sin esos ojos traviesos, y pensar que ese era su ultimo año en hogwarts y si no la volvía a ver?, moriría de pena seguramente...

_Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.  
Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo. _

Escucho unos suaves suspiros, parecía que hermione se había quedado dormida, la acomodo en sus piernas y la observo, realmente era hermosa, con sus dedos empezó a bordearle sus finas facciones de mujer, con unos lindos ojos orlados con largas pestañas , nariz perfecta y unas infantiles pecas alrededor y una linda boca en forma de corazón.

- Ron esta loco..., es un idiota- pensaba harry no pudiendo despegar la vista de su amiga

Sabes una cosa hermione? Te amo, te amo como nunca e amado a una persona, tu me enseñaste a hacerlo y te lo agradezco porque sin ti la vida seria mas difícil de lo que ya es, porque tu lo eres todo para mi y porque me das la fuerza para enfrentarme a voldemort y a todos mis problemas, te juro que nunca te dejare y así nunca te pueda tener estaré contigo y te cuidare hasta que muera, nunca pensé a amar tanto y no me importa que pase ni cuantas mujeres pasen por mi vida, ten por seguro que tu siempre serás la mujer de mi vida y la primera en mi corazón pues tu estuviste ahí en las buenas y en las malas y me aprendiste a querer por ser harry y no harry potter y sobre todas las cosas gracias por tu amistad que es lo que mas valoro de ti- le confeso harry a su amiga dándole un pequeño beso en la frente- ojala algún día te lo pueda decir cuando estés despierta, pero no me alcanza la valentía para semejante prueba.

Diciendo esto harry se acomodo y se quedo dormido junto a ella.

Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,  
por fin aprendo a hablar  
sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,  
que en toda esta historia me importas  
porque eres mi amiga.

La chimenea se había apagado y solo quedaban las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue madera, pero no significaba que su calor no estuviera ya, dos adolescentes dormían placidamente en el l sillón abrazados, la chica de los ojos castaños se levanto pausadamente y miro a su alrededor, estaba oscuro tan solo alumbraba la luz de la luna que entraba por una imprudente ventana.

Hermione se volteo a ver a harry dormir, le enternecía esa imagen, el siempre la había acompañado en los momentos mas difíciles, le acaricio una mejilla y lo arropo, tomo sus zapatos y se dispuso a ir a su dormitorio, antes se le quedo mirando y una lagrima se le escapo de sus ojos, le acaricio el cabello y le susurro- ojala algún día me pudieras ver como algo mas que a una amiga..- después de esto le dio un suave y tibio beso en los labios, luego se marcho.

Esa noche harry potter durmió tranquilo, como hacia mucho no dormía, ya no habían preocupaciones pues la tenia a ella y la amaba aunque nunca se lo diría, pero siempre la tendría a su lado..

_que en toda esta historia me importas  
porque eres mi amiga.  
_

FIN


End file.
